1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to IEEE 802.16 networks and, more specifically, to connection maintenance in IEEE 802.16 networks with relays via CID encapsulation.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Wireless communication is an important field of technical development. Wireless communication relates not only to mobile wireless telecommunications networks such as GSM and CDMA cell phone networks, but also to wireless computer networks such as IEEE 802.11 Wifi and IEEE 802.16 Wireless Metropolitan Area Networks (MAN) also known as WIMAX.
Of these networks, WIMAX offers the promise of an effective means of delivering next-generation network access to both general purpose computers and communications appliances without having to build an extensive copper wire or fiberoptic cable infrastructure into homes and offices. Moreover, in addition to providing “last mile” fixed broadband access, WiMAX standards such as IEEE 802.16e provide for network access to mobile terminals that may roam within the coverage area of network base stations.
In such mobile WiMAX networks, a plurality of base stations deliver network access to one or more mobile terminals within their coverage area. As a mobile terminal leaves the coverage area of one base station and enters the coverage area of another base station, network access may be handed off from the one base station to the other base station with little to no disruption of network access.
Accordingly, mobile WiMAX networks may be able to provide network access to mobile terminals for telecommunication and/or arbitrary data transfer such as a connection to the Internet.
To extend the coverage area of a base station and/or to improve signal strength within poorly covered portions of the coverage area, one or more relay stations may be used. A relay station is generally a simple repeater that listens for and rebroadcasts communications signals without regard to the intended destination of the communications signals. Accordingly, a plurality of base stations, each of which may have one or more relay stations within its coverage area, may work together to provide mobile wireless network access across a broad area.
While conventional WiMAX networks employing conventional relay stations may be able to provide network access, there is a continuing need to provide more reliable network access over a greater coverage area while maximizing efficiency of bandwidth.